


Practice makes perfect, and I'll be here to help you on the way there.

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team (Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (again), Blood and Injury, Dream is Karl's tutor, Dream is the parent, Hurt/Comfort, Karl Jacobs is baby, M/M, Pining, Sword Fighting, not to explicit though, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: Dream is helping Karl practice sword fighting, and Karl learns fairly quick. Nonetheless, mistakes happen; But Dream is here to help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Practice makes perfect, and I'll be here to help you on the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> haha rare ship go brrrrrr  
> Karl ships make me soft don't @ me, hope you enjoy :)

“So... you ready to go?” Dream asks, looking at Karl who turns the handle of the sword in his hands.

Karl nods. “Might need a little help though, I’m not that experienced.” Dream smiles. “That’s fine, I’m here to help. Can you show me your stance real quick?” He asks, not expecting too much yet just so he wouldn’t set the other under pressure.

Karl nods, lowering his body a little, his gaze twitching around as he gets the handle into both of his hands, putting the blade on height with his shoulder. Once he’s set he looks at Dream, who studies the form for a bit before nodding. “Not bad, not bad.” He walks over to Karl, his hands idly straightening out Karl’s back which had hunched over in the process of Karl lowering his body. Dream stands behind him, his hands hovering by Karl’s sides. “May I?” Dream asks and gains a nod as a response.

Karl felt Dream’s arms snake by his sides to rest against Karl’s arms, his hands placing themselves on top of Karl’s. The shorter couldn’t help but blush. “Alright so...” Dream was figuring out how to strengthen the form. “What you want to do to not bend you knees to much, or you’re going to fall back when struck with a hit.” He advises, pulling Karl up a bit so he wasn’t squatting as much, but his knees wouldn’t be completely straight. “What you wanna do instead when you’re in offense, is stay on the rather tip of your toes. You don’t need to much grip on the ground if you try to overwhelm your opponent.” Karl does so and they do a few steps forward like that, Clay leading him. Karl’s heart was beating so hard he swore Clay must be able to feel it through his back.

“Great!” Clay praises. His hands move to intertwine with Karl’s, moving them so they were more on the handle of the sword. Luckily his arms were longer than Karl’s so he could reach around Karl’s arms. “When you swing it, don’t put too much force into it and don’t focus too long to get the hit just right.”

Karl nods, hearing Dream speak right beside his ear. “You want to be swift, it doesn’t matter if you get great hits or perfect ones like in archery, you just want your opponent to back off.” Dream explains. “My personal tip, swing it in irregular patterns and switch sides by hitting in a cross, like this. That way it’s harder to dodge.” Clay’s hands tense overtop of Karl’s as he leads the sword with him, drawing a horizontal 8 into the sky. “good...” Dream mutters and Karl gets goosebumps, his knees nearly giving up.

He felt the loss of touch as Dream backed away, taking a deep breath. “Alright so now, try to attack me.” Dream says, picking up a shield, but no sword. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you on accid-“ “Karl I trust you, and if you misjudge your swing and hit I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Now, come at me with what you got, **Jacobs**.” He challenges, smiling.

Karl nods and he gets in the perfect form, his gaze tensing as he gets a grip on the good swords. He tilts forward, balancing on his tippy toes and sprinting towards Dream, using his own weight to knock him back since the sword wouldn’t make the experienced fighter budge. Karl smiles as Clay struggles, before regaining his balance and grounded stance. He swings forward, using his shield to try and Karl to knock him back into defense, eyes fierce. Karl’s eyes widen before he strengthens his stance, air getting knocked out of his lungs as the shield meets the side of his body, but he doesn’t loosen up and they get stuck, both pressed against each other. Karl huffs and pushes back as Dream leans his body forward, not focused on his balance. Karl swings his sword against the side of Dream’s shield, knocking it out of his hand as he tries to regain balance. Karl sprints towards him, sword lowered before he swings the blade right before Dream’s body, who falls backwards to the ground, trying to maneuver to his shield. Karl turns so he was in front of the shield, not letting Dream through who backs off backwards, trying to get on his feet. He was panting, glancing around for an escape plan. As Karl was by his feet, ready to swing again, he kicks up, hitting Karl’s wrist, knocking the sword into the air. Both pairs of eyes following the blade spinning in the air as it stabs the ground behind Dream, making the latter twitch back a little.

Karl, huffs as he holds his wrist before charging towards behind Dream, who gets up and tries to grab Karl. Karl pushes him off, Dream tumbling back to the ground. Clay’s eyes twitch from the distanced shield to Karl with the sword back in hand, before he stumbles up to his feet. Karl glances at him, smirking while turning the sword in his hand. Clay runs like never before, nearly falling back to the ground. He picks up the shield and holds it before his chest, turning his body in a unbalanced squatting position, seconds before Karl’s sword meets the wood with a cracking sound of the wood.

Karl has the higher ground, and Dream can’t kick him again because he has to hide his body behind the shield. He pulls the shield up as Karl aims for his shoulder, the blade sticking through the wood and getting stuck. Dream kicks against Karl’s shin, causing the shorter to stumble forward and his hands press against the iron rimming of the shield, the shield pressing down onto Dream’s chest. The tip of the sword which was stuck in the shield grazed Dream’s shoulder and the wood with Karl’s weight on it knocked air out of his lungs. He had no way to move. Karl smiles at him triumphantly and Dream curses, huffing in a weak laugh. “Alright fine, you won.” He pants out. “Can you get off me? I don’t want this sword to slit my throat.” He chuckles and Karl gets up, lifting the shield and getting the sword out, looking at the blade which was now blunt on some parts due to metal and wood penetrating the thin-crafted iron. Dream gets up, dusting off his dirty pants from falling so much.

He smiles. “You did really really good, Karl.” He compliments, Karl glancing at him and his eyes widening as he sees the torn fabric of Dream’s hoodie on his shoulder. “Oh gods! Did I actually hurt you?!” He asks, walking towards Dream with a concerned tone, inspecting the shoulder, which had a tiny scratch on it. Dream chuckles I’m fine, Karl, don’t worry.” “I-I’m sorry Dream, ugh I’m so stupid, I should’ve been more careful!” Karl scolds himself, hitting his forehead with his palm. “Hey now, Karl, stop it.” Dream takes his palm away so he would stop hitting himself. “You did great. And don’t worry, I’ve been in worse conditions before.” He reassures. “During training? Who-“ “Sapnap.” Dream answers swiftly, letting Karl’s wrists go to pick up the shield, looking at the big crack in the middle of it due to the force hitting it beforehand. “It was more of an accident, he mistook me for a mob and scrapped my stomach.” Dream explains. “That’s why I know prefer training on this field rather than a cave.” Karl nods hesitantly, taking the sword into his left hand casually, the blade sliding across his arm. He yelps and hisses as the blade cuts into the skin, watching the blood gather in the now fresh cut. He lets the sword go in fear, clutching his arm in his left hand.” Clay turns quickly at Karl’s hissing, his eyes widening as he sees the brunet with a bleeding arm and a horrified expression. “Karl!” He calls, quickly by his side and holding Karl’s wrist in one hand, his other palm resting on Karl’s back. “What happened?” He asks in a very concerned tone, Karl’s breath shaky with panic. “I-I cut myself on the sword.. I’m sorry.” He apologizes and Dream looks at the bleeding, taking Karl’s clutched up hand that was over the cut away in case he would get dirt into the wound. The bleeding was smooth, not pulsing. Dream sighs in relief. “Relax, we just need to bind this up, you luckily didn’t cut one of your arteries so you aren’t in big danger.” He reassures, first trying to get Karl up on his feet, who shakes his head and uses his weight to stay on the ground. He looks at the blond with tears running down his cheeks. “I-I feel dizzy, Clay, I don’t want to stand up.” Karl says, face pale. Dream nods.

“Distract yourself, don’t look at the blood, okay.” He advises and Karl nods, focusing his eyes on Dream’s, who smiles as he notices. “Alright, that’s good.” He thinks for a moment before his raises a hand up to his scratched shoulder, his finger hooking under the cut fabric and pulling on it with a harsh pull, ripping the sleeve off. Karl twitches back a little at the sound of ripping fabric, trying to focus on Clay’s eyes as he pulls the sleeve off his arm, handing it to Karl. “Hold this for a second and make sure it doesn’t get dirt on it. I’ll be right back.” He says before getting up, walking to his backpack in the middle of the field were all the chests were, grabbing a bottle of water. Good enough. He walks back to Karl, who was looking up at the sky to not look at the blood, one hand holding the sleeve to his chest while the other arm rested in his lap motionless, drippling blood into his lap. Dream sits back down in front of Karl, his hand reaching out to cautiously take the wrist of the bleeding arm, uncapping the bottle of water to pour the cold water over the cut, washing off the dirt and blood. Dream could see the cut now. It was quite big but not deep. He drops the water bottle in his right hand, now reaching towards the sleeve in Karl’s hand, their fingers meeting as he looks at Karl, exchanging glances. He silently asked him to take the sleeve. Karl bit his lips in pain, the tension between them growing for a moment as some tears still drip down his chin. He wanted to hold onto it as he could dig his nails into it to distract himself from the pain, but his grip loosened with Dream’s empathetic glance.

Karl lets go of the fabric of the sleeve, letting Dream have it as he watches him wrap it around the cut, tying it and tucking the ends between the folds of the fabric. He made sure it had some pressure to stop the bleeding, watching small patches of thinner fabric get stained with blood. “Does it still hurt?” Clay asks, Karl needing a moment before nodding shyly. “A-a little.” He chokes out. Dream nods, looking up at Karl with an empathetic glance, his thumb travelling up and down the lime fabric around Karl’s arm, making the shorter get goosebumps again. Dream pulls him forward to give him a hug, one hand holding the back off Karl’s head as he lets him cry out the pain. “Shh you’re okay.” Clay says in a calming voice. “Just be more careful next time okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Karl nods, pulling Dream closer, whimpering a little.

They wait like that for a moment, waiting as the pain fades and the bleeding stops. The sleeve was stained with blood though, there was no helping that. “Sorry for ruining your hoodie.” Karl sniffles. “Karl, stop apologizing, it’s alright.” Dream smiles at him, their eyes meeting again and both blush. “Still won though, didn’t I?” Karl tries to break the tension, Dream chuckling. “Heh, yeah you did.” Dream rubs the back of his neck and Karl feels lightheaded.

*Stop being so handsome, this is frustrating.* He thinks.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind training again if you fix me up right after again.” Karl tries to smooth out the tension in a different approach, smiling. Dream smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Really? Well I only have one more sleeve to spare for you if you get hurt again. Which you probably will, since I’m assuming I will win again next time.” He challenges Karl.

Karl huffs. “Tch, as if!” He retorts. “No way you’ll beat me!” Dream giggles. “Getting cocky are we? I have a couple more tricks up my sleeve, you know this.” Karl rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Really?” “Reall-“ Dream gets cut off as Karl pins him down the ground, turning red at the shorter above him, with his wrists encased by Karl’s palms. “Show me one of your tricks then, Dreamie~” Karl purrs and Dream struggles against the other’s grip for a moment, before getting an idea. Time to take a risk.

He tensed his stomach, curling his body up to kiss Karl on the lips, smiling a little as the grip on his wrists fades.

Karl’s heart nearly stopped beating as he felt soft lips on his. Right, he must be dreaming this. His thoughts got stopped as Dream quickly turns the tables on him, the blond’s hands gripping Karl’s wrists as soon as his own were free. He pins Karl down, panting softly before smirking. Both of their cheeks burned.

“Looks like I still won after all.” Dream states triumphantly and Karl huffs.

“Just shut up and kiss me again.” Karl retorts and Dream is glad to oblige, locking their lips together again.


End file.
